


Hard

by hunters_retreat



Series: Sentence/Word Count Challenges [24]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three Sentence Challenge, against the wall</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard

Hands gripped him tight and he never wanted to stop the rush, the heat, the need that drove into him from behind and from his own desire. He’d wanted this for too long to protest the manner of taking so he encouraged him instead, hands gripping against naked thighs and words strewn from his mouth that could have been the audio track for porn. He’d never expected to have this, never wanted it more as Jared took him hard for the first time, biting into the flesh of his shoulder as he came inside him up against the wall.


End file.
